Liars
The Liars (嘘吐き Usotsuki) are a team of six Vigilantes funded by Yuka Corp in secret. Overview The Liars are a rather new association of Vigilantes that made themselves known in the American state of Massachusetts. Their speciality is breaking tense villain situations, such as hostage taking, robberies or the such, and dissapearing without a trace. Their secrecy quickly gained many fans. Although the number of vigilantes the team counts hasn't been displayed, the public knows for sure the team counts at least two members. It seems that the Liars have been operating in the whole country since two years. The group used to rely mostly on the Blind Albino, their founder, to intervene directly. The rest of the team had a rather passive dynamic : Mist would ensure their leader could escape while Blaze would monitor the fight with the help of Cherry, although the boy usually stayed out of the way to provide supporting items. Now that the team counts two new members, the duty of breaking fights doesn't exclusively rest on Kayo. Rookie helps her rather violently, while Doe Eyes shields them from danger. In spite of being a team, nobody wears the same costume. However, each member's name or costume bears a reference to an animal and matching colors, but the latter is only to ensue camouflage while fighting. For exemple, Karin's costume have cat ears and tail. Repairs are out to Yuka Corp, Kayo's corporation, that funds the team in secret and provides them numerous helpful materials. History The Liars have been founded by Kayo Yuka two years prior, right after the death of Yuka Corp's founder, Kayo's father, by the hands of a villain. Inheriting the company at age 26, she immediatly lauched a secret project with the help of close friends required to assist her in her task. Thus where born the Liars. Under the alias "the White Pipistrelle", although she became more known as "the Blind Albino", Kayo begun to engage fight with villains, covered by Mist, Blaze and Cherry. Little by little, through patient work, they gained notoriety for their actions and a fanbase selling unofficial merchandise online. While they were first only located in Boston, they were gradually able to extend their influence and range of action thanks to fans prone to vigilantism under their names. However, after a few months in this situation, Kayo made her first appearance in public in her costume to give rules to respect as a part of the contract to become part of the Liars, and forbade any minor to take any direct action. Two years passed. Despite their active community's undying will to meet them in real life, the official Liars managed to avoid them by fleeing as soon as the fight was over. But one day, the young Karin Drake got caught in the crossfire and, having met Kayo hours prior, she recognized her. She was told to keep the secret but couldn't keep her mouth shut, and brought her childhood friend Nathan Crow into the mix as she struggled to be part of the team. Members Trivia * The idea of this group actually comes from an original fiction I planned to create that would be named "Lying Is an Eternal Sin" and that would feature a revolutionary group called the Liars and lead by the exact same character. I wanted to made these characters into My Hero Academia because I really love them. ** Their name first originated from the fact that in this fictional world, lying is forbidden since the creation of lying detectors. By calling themselves liars, they were defiying the tyranny. Of course, in My Hero Academia, their name doesn't really make sense, but I kept it as a tribute to their other version. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Vigilantes